


Body Work

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mechanic Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Work

Body Work  
(A Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Andrea Cumbie Boutwell

“Son of a bitch!!” Daryl yelled and threw the wrench across the shop. His finger now bruised and the tip of it was split, a few drops of blood leaking out. For all his skills at fixing cars he always smashed his damn fingers. He crawled out from beneath the car and grabbed a shop rag, holding while he grabbed a band aid from under the sink in the dirty bathroom.  
The only ones that where left were pink and had small white flowers on them. No wonder they were the only ones left, he washed his hand off and put the band aid on anyway, he couldn’t work with blood dripping down. “fuckin car.” He groaned and tried to close his eyes to ease the ache between them.   
The hot summer day not letting up and he was literally sweating his balls off, wouldn’t be so bad if the shop had AC unit but the owner was too cheap too put one in. The small phone beside him started to ring, making his head pound but he grabbed for it, “what?”   
“Hey we got a call, broken down car up the road aways, need ya to go and get it.” Luke said like it wasn’t a big deal.  
“That aint my job, get Chuck to do it.” He was tired of Luke makin him do shit that didn’t qualify as his job. He was the mechanic, not a janitor or tow truck driver or fucking secretary when she didn’t show up to work, he was sick of it.  
“Your job is what i say it is, now get on it Dixon.”   
The phone went dead and he grabbed the keys to the tow truck and headed up the road, the town wasn’t a big one so he knew exactly where the car was. He drove and enjoyed the working AC, might as well since his job description had been updated from mechanic to bitch in only a few moments.  
He saw the smoke in the air before the spotted the car, traffic swooshed past him at a fast pace, of course this car would be broken down on the off ramp that leaded to the highway, talk about bad luck. He waited his turn the put his hazard lights on and stepped out.  
A woman was leaning against the side of the car, her shirt pulled up to show off her small waist, tucked into the top of her shirt, a bandana kept her hair out of her face. He walked up to her and smiled, “call for a tow?”  
“Yeah, well no I didn’t.”  
He squinted at the sun in his eyes, “well ya did or ya didn’t, which is it?”  
“Well obviously I need one but I didn’t call, a cop pulled up and insisted on calling for me.” She said in an annoyed tone, rubbing sweat off her face.  
He nodded, going to the truck and grabbing an unopened bottle of water he handed it to her, “here drink this.”  
“Thanks, sorry for snapping.”  
He brushed it off, “any reason why you didn’t want the tow?”  
She blushed even in the hot sun, “yeah I don’t really have the extra money for it, or to fix my car.. stupid thing.” She groaned and kicked the side of the car.  
He chuckled, “yeah but ya cant just stay here. No on ya can call to help?” he asked and started to hook the car to the truck anyways, cops would have it impounded if it stayed over night.  
“Yeah but I`m not from around here, just have shitty luck.”  
He couldn’t ignore her snarky attitude, not at him specifically but to everything. She always had a bit of a fuck you tone to her voice and he could relate, surprised that he still had this job in the first place, “well i cant help ya with the tow bill cuz that’s not what I do but I can fix your car.”  
“You’re not the driver?”  
He shook his head, “nope, just doing someone else’s job without the pay. But iIcan fix your car for free.” He felt stupid for offering but she seemed to need the help and maybe he got off on helping the damsel in distress from time to time.  
“What you mean for free?”  
He laughed, “for free, no charge. I’m the mechanic at the shop, be happy to help. I’m Daryl.” He stuck his hand out for her to shake.  
“Andrea..and thanks, that’s really nice.” She took his hand and pulled him until he stumbled a little.  
“Whoa, easy there.” He noticed her staring at his arms, his sleeves long ago cut off, his hands and forearms greasy from work, he probably looked like shit right at this moment. “well lets get ya outta this heat.” He turned away and headed for the driver side of the truck, his cock hard as a fuckin rock from just the simple touch.   
Maybe it wasn’t the touch, it could be the way she looked at him. With a certain hunger in her eyes he didn’t see before. She hopped in beside him and he took off, going slower than usual back to the shop.  
“You do this kinda thing often?” Andrea asked, sliding to the middle of the seat, her arm going behind his shoulders, her other one resting on the muscle of his arm.  
“Uh, do what?” he swallowed, trying to keep his cool with her hand on his leg like that.  
“Help out strange women with no money for certain services..”   
There was no denying the sexual allure in her voice, but just in case he was imagining things, he could tell by the look in her eyes, the way she leaned closer to his body, her bare legs gliding over each other creating a sensuous friction. Her hand at the base of his neck twirling pieces of his hair through her fingers.   
It sent shivers down his spine every time she would tug on a piece and her hand inched higher up on his thigh. “Uh, ya know just doing my job is all, i try ta help where I can.”  
Andrea chuckled and leaned down to his ear, his eyes closed for a moment at the feel of her warm breath, goose bumps cascading down his arms, “oh come on Daryl, you gotta get something out of it don’t ya, if not money then something extra you might need...maybe.” her hand cupped his bulge, rubbing slowly over him.  
“Fuck...ah..” he tried to stop the moaning but he couldn’t hep it and there was little he could do while he was driving, “no, nothin else like that...”  
Andrea licked up his ear, then sucked on the lobe. His body shaking and his hips thrusted up towards her hand. “well that should change, you should get something for all the hard, hard work you do..must be so hard..” she moved down to his neck, licking and sucking on him.   
“Fuck...what’d you have in mind...?” he couldn’t take it anymore, anything he wanted seemed greedy getting it this way, like she was paying for her car with sex.. he so badly wanted to pull her over his lap and have her ride him the entire way home, in that case he would go about 5 miles an hour the whole time.  
“Well lets see what i have to work with huh..” she smiled and unbuttoned his dirty work jeans, his breathing increasing the whole time. She smiled, she didn’t normally do things like this but she really needed her car fixed and this was all she had to offer, not including the fact that this man was drop dead gorgeous, everything about his body screamed to be used for sex.  
The button popped and she reached her hand in to pull him out. Her hand wouldn’t even wrap around him, he was thick and very long.. her mouth watered, wanting to see what he might taste like. “Oh wow, you’re a big one aren’t ya Daryl..might need both hands for this.”  
“For what...shit!!” he moaned as she started to stroke him with both hands, slowly at first then faster and faster. “Fuck I`m gonna crash this fuckin thing..” he moaned and turned as soon as he could to park on the side of the road, away from traffic. He threw his arm back to lay on the seat and watched as she lowered her head. “oh shit..”  
She took him in, inch by long hard inch. Letting her tongue swirl around him to get him wet and easier to take in, looking up to see his head thrown back, eyes closed and a deep whine coming out of him. “fuck that’s good..take it all.”  
Andrea took him all like he asked, relaxing her throat for his cock to slip down and feel it contract then get pulled back out, her hands never stopped stroking him but the sounds he was making, it was starting to make her ache in ways she hadn’t felt in years.   
Daryl fisted her hair and helped her suck him, guiding her head up and down as he started to thrust up slowly, not wanting her to choke. “Get up here.” He moaned and pulled her up to his mouth, kissing her deep and tasting his cock in her mouth had him moaning..   
“Wanna ride you Daryl.”  
“Then take off those pants before I cut them off of ya.” He groaned and watched her shimmy out of them, her panties being left on the seat while he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap. “fuck you keep this up and I wont have them charge ya for the tow either.”  
She laughed for a moment and stood up his cock, rubbing it over her slit a few times before setting down. Moaning every time she moved down on him, “fuck you’re a big one...god!!” she was down all the way, his cock buried deep inside and she just rested against him for a moment, trying to adjust.  
“You’re tight as hell girl..now ride me.” Daryl moaned and grabbed her hips, lifting her up easily and setting her back down. Using her own body to fuck himself, she was so light and he could just lift her right up and slam her back down just as he wanted. She gripped his shoulders, her back bowing in every time he thrusted in.  
Andrea was sweating in the hot truck, their bodies sticking together and she could see how fast she was bouncing on him, how his muscles flexed each time he movie, the way his hair stuck to his face. “Yes!!” she moaned out and reached back to grip the steering wheel, lifting her hips up and slamming them back down.  
“God just like that..fuck that feels so good!” Daryl moaned, seeing every inch of her body move, like a wave in the ocean. Her tight little pussy able to handle his big cock, “shit..do that again..do it again...fuck yes!!” he said and bit his lip, trying not to cum so soon.  
“Gonna cum Daryl..fuck I want ya to cum with me..” she pushed him harder, clenching her pussy around him. “Right now!!" ”  
"God!!” he screamed and came, his body working hard to get every last drop in. She sagged back and he leaned forward to kiss her chest, licking a line of sweat from here, “Jesus, you do this often?”   
Andrea chuckled and got off him. Putting her clothes back on and seeing Daryl tucking himself away, “fuck now, first time doing anything like this, but I`m sure as fuck glad I did. You were fantastic.”  
Daryl chuckled, turning the AC back on and heading back towards the shop, “better get to work fixin that car huh, come see me when your done and ill give you the bill.”  
She stuttered, “the bill?”  
He grinned, “yup a fix like this requires a round two..that i get to be in control of.” He winked and turned away leaving her to giggle at him, even though they both knew he was dead serious.


End file.
